Speech recognition functionality is a significant cost driver of infotainment systems, which keeps this feature out of base vehicles. However, most operators of vehicles travel with mobile communications devices that employ speech recognition capability.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a way to leverage the speech recognition capabilities of a mobile communications device in a vehicle to provide this function to occupants of the vehicle.